The Fires of War
by OnEternity'sEdge
Summary: For two decades the War of the North ravaged the Earth killing 3 quarters of the population and rendering the Northern Hemisphere a barren wasteland. Now after five years of peace war is stirring in the hearts of men. Can Perseus the Third, Emperor of the New Atlantean Empire reunite the South? Or will humanity destroy itself...
1. Prologue

Prologue

For 2 decades the War of the North had waged on, leaving the Northern hemisphere of earth a barren wasteland, a desert devoid of life. The war cared not for the nations that fell, it cared not for the knowledge that was lost nor did it care for the cultures it eradicated. For 2 decades the War of the North Waged on the rivers and lakes of the North were clogged with blood, the cities of the North bombed to dust, the forests of the North burned down and the men of the North died.  
The Southern Hemisphere though stayed neutral and it is largely to that neutrality that the human race owes it's survival. It was during the third year of the war when the newly formed Northern country of Rillani (which controlled most of Eastern and South-Eastern Asia) invaded the neutral southern nation of Australia that the southern nations realized that if they stood alone the nations of North would drag them into the war one by one and so the the Southern Alliance was formed. The Allies drove the Rillanies from the Southern Hemisphere in a matter of days effectively squashing any thought of southern conquest. For 22 years the alliance has held strong. The Alliance between the South Pacific League, Amazon, Afferia, The New Atlantean Empire, Antarctica, Chile, Argentina, the Central African Republic and Madagascar.  
With the collapse of America the Heart of the West moved on and now resided in New Atlantis. The Emperor of New Atlantis Perseus the Third is said to be a legacy of Lord Perseus (god of mortals, heroes, courage, hurricanes and tsunamis, father of aquaills, master of the tides and currents) and The Lady Annabeth (goddess of friendship, memories, education, creative thinking and design) and that he is favored by Lord Nico (god of shadows, freedom, and pain, god of assassins, spies and all who use the darkness, king of the ghosts and spirits of the dead), some say no rival or monster has ever defeated him, some say he is the greatest ruler in the South, others that he is the wisest and still others that he is the kindest.

However with the lack of a common enemy, with no war looming just to the north of them the alliance has started to crumble, crime rates that drooped to zero during the war were now growing, greed rose within the rulers, the countries that once stood united now divided against one another and though there was peace, beneath the surface of the human heart, the fires of war once more ignited...

A.N/Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (but you knew that already didnt you)


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I: The Young Ruler

Perseus watched as the army marched towards his city, the Jewel of the South, the Heart of the Empire, The Great New Atlantis. Thousands upon thousands marched towards the city, most armed with assault rifles, some he could see carried bazookas and added to that he counted 10000 assorted tanks, missile-launchers and greek fire cannons. As he watched from the wall the enemy artillery opened fire on his beloved city. For a moment time seemed to stop reality seemed to be suspended and then the first explosion came, nothing big or fancy no mushroom cloud filling the sky, just a loud bang and a tremor in the earth. One precise powerful shot and the city gates were gone but that was just the first shot seconds later hundreds of shells, bombs, rockets and missiles flew upon the earth's greatest city.  
No sooner had the first missile collapsed the gates than the enemy infantry marched upon the city. Perseus tried to move but his body refused to obey him, he tried to rush to the gates to defend the people he loved but his feet wouldn't move. Then from the smoke above the city a miracle appeared. Wings beating majestically, hooves thundering silently through the sky, the sunlight flashing off divine adamantium armor, the Elite Imperial Pegasus Core swooped from the sky, hand cannons thundering, arrows impaling, swords slashing, guns blazing, the most elite warriors of the Regular Imperial Legion attacked. They cut a swathe of destruction in the enemy lines and every stroke of the sword or shot of the gun brought down an enemy, yet our warriors both Pegasus and rider alike were been brought down. True for every one of ours they shot we took ten of theirs but the Pegasus Core was never a big unit and of the 150 that had just flown out 12 flew back alive. Yet even as they flew back the enemy was reforming their lines and entering over what was once the gate.  
As the enemy poured into the city the citizens of Atlantis died, some tried to fight but they were killed. others tried to run, they too were killed. Some tried to hide, they were found and killed. None were spared. No man, women or child escaped. All died.  
Then it all froze. Time seemed to take a vacation. Out of nowhere a voice spoke to him, a voice that seemed to resonate with eons."This is what awaits you young Emperor, unless you reunite the South, your world will crumble.""Who are you?"Perseus shouted."What do you mean?And where are you?" The voice chuckled seeming to take amusement from his confusion." I am a friend Perseus. You may call me... Joe... No wait...Fred...how about John...no...Bob...no way...Dave yes Dave, I like the name Dave call me Dave. As to what I mean, I mean what I said your world will fall if the South remains divided. And where I am I am nowhere yet I am everywhere." "But that won't happen," said Perseus," The Alliance is strong, world is more united than it's ever been. There's peace." "Believe what you will Perseus but it won't change the truth, war is inevitable but how long it lasts, how many die and how long it takes to recover are things you can change. Now it is time for you to awake Perseus for while your spirit has been with me your body has slept and many fear a that you are in a coma. Lastly tell none but your grandfather about this. Good bye young Emperor.

Perseus awoke to find the crying eyes of his mother staring down at him. Faintly in the background he heard the sound of a heart monitor. "Percy, oh Percy your awake." His mother cried hugging the life out of him. "Whenyouweren'tinthethroneroomorthecouncilchambero ratthearenaorthearmourywepanickedandyoudidn'twakeu pfortwodaysiwassoworried." His mom babbled. "Wait, what how long did you say I was out?" He asked. "Two days your highness." Said a doctor walking into what Perseus now recognized as his private wing of the palace infirmary. "We couldn't find any reason for your unconscious state sir but we think it best if you stay and rest another day," declared the doctor. "Sorry doc but I gotta talk to my grandfather, bye."" Perseus Jackson the Third! stop right there! The doctor said you need rest!" shouted his mom. "Sorry mom I really have to talk to grandpa. Love you. bye." The Emperor ran out of the room faster than a shark who'd smelled blood.  
As Perseus walked through the city he couldn't help but marvel at it this truly was the greatest city on earth. While he walked through the city he thanked the gods for remembering his cloak and hood, without it people would be bowing down, crowding around, and trying to take selfies with him. He arrived at his destination quickly, the temple of Lord Perseus only being five minutes from the palace. He entered the temple and passed the giant statue of his grandfather in the centre of the building. The temple of the patron god of Atlantis was truly a sight to behold it was supported by fifty glass pillars, inside each pillar was a mini hurricane set there by lord Perseus himself. The roof was like a cross between the ocean an a fish tank, also made of glass it had an entire aquatic ecosystem living in its waters. A single great staircase led to the great doors which never closed. Flanking the staircase on either side were twin statues of aquaills, each aquaill standing on their hind paws roaring at the sky and in the centre of the temple was the greatest treasure a solid gold statue of Lord Perseus and below it his alter. Perseus passed the statue and entered the staircase behind it once at the bottom he took the Atlantean crystal that hung around his neck and pressed it to the wall, instantly the wall vanished revealing a rather ordinary if a bit homey room. "grandfather," he called softly," I need your help." Instantly a sea breeze blew through the underground room. The next second his grandfather appeared. "Perseus my boy it's so good to see you," Percy Jackson said hugging his grandson," now what seems to be the problem?" He asked. Perseus then explained about his dream. "Well this is troubling. good job on telling me. What to do next though... " " I've got it." the god snapped his finger and they both vanished.

_The story continues in chapter II: the young killer_

**A.N/ this is my first story so any constructive criticism or ideas are welcome.**


End file.
